


Flaming Homos

by Ajpuppy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Violence, selfcest, underfrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajpuppy/pseuds/Ajpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grillby had heard rumors of ‘doppelgangers’ lately. He shook his head a little in amusement as he focused on cleaning a glass behind the bar. More cute little stories to entertain the underground surely. Just as the prophecies were in the caves. It wouldn’t be till one night that he was closing the bar and everyone was gone that he’d know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaming Homos

Grillby had heard rumors of ‘doppelgangers’ lately. He shook his head a little in amusement as he focused on cleaning a glass behind the bar. More cute little stories to entertain the underground surely. Just as the prophecies were in the caves. It wouldn’t be till one night that he was closing the bar and everyone was gone that he’d know better. The doors creaked open and the elemental looked up, about to point at the closed sign to whoever was entering. He almost dropped the glass he was cleaning however as he looked back at a version of himself. A purple man, with a cocky smirk that told Grillby he’d be trouble. The red fire elemental wasn’t quite sure what to do now, something in his gut told him fight or flight. Carefully he pointed to the closed sign at the other, hoping this version of him would just leave quietly and not cause a fuss. However the laugh that came from the purple male made him jump and think otherwise.

“Do you really think I would leave, just like that? I do hope you’re not actually that much of a fool.” The other rasped out, coming closer. His demeanor and body language already set off alarms of being ready for a fight. When Chillby had gotten here and learned of the universe he was in, he couldn’t resist coming to see what he looked like and how his place was being run. He didn’t look bad in red really, but now he wanted to further explore this other version of himself. 

Grillby backed up a bit, eyes narrowing with a frown. He looked about the bar to see if there was anything to defend himself. So far no luck. In order to not be cornered he stepped from behind it. “Leave. Not looking for a fight.” He rasped out, voice quieter due to not using his voice often.

Chillby cackled loudly, “Oh how rude, maybe I need to teach you how to treat a guest huh?” He stepped forward only to jump back a bit as a fireball passed a few inches from his face in warning. It was his turn to narrow his eyes. “You think you can really take me on huh? Don’t make me laugh. I’ve seen your monsters here. All weaklings. You’re just the same as them I can already tell.” He lit up a flaming orb in his hand as he continued forward. He smirked as he stopped a few feet in front of Grillby to inspect his face.

Grillby’s calm face had scrunched in disgust at his twin. He wasn’t one for fighting, but he wasn’t particularly enjoying being called weak by this stranger either. If he had to defend himself and his shop he would show the other man a thing or two. When Chillby snarled and leapt at him to throw a punch, he was quick to dodge the attack. Taking Chillby’s arm mid punch, the red elemental threw the other on to a table, effectively breaking it in half. Shoot there was gonna be some damage he’d have to pay for later.

The purple man grunted loudly as he hit and broke the furniture. He hadn’t expected the other to be able to throw him like that. Alrighty then, looks like he was allowed to play rough. As Grillby came closer to try and remove the other, Chilby smirked and swiped his leg out, taking red elemental’s feet from under him and making him fall. He jumped on top of his twin and for some time they both struggled and rolled on the floor. Grillby was surprisingly strong apparently. He wouldn’t admit that the close contact and struggling was turning him on a bit. The way this version of him struggled to win and unknowingly rubbed against Chillby, the way their fire flickered violently and melded. He licked his lips as he rolled his hips a little unconsciously into Grillby’s own.

The red elemental hadn’t picked up on the shift in atmosphere yet however. He grunted and squirmed, hands clasped in Chillby’s has he tried to pin the other down. He wasn’t much of a fighter, in fact anyone who knew him knew he was normally pretty calm. But not now, he was thrashing and refusing to lose to his other self. He was being stubborn as hell about not letting Chillby get the upper hand on him too. Suddenly he yelped however as Chillby had managed to flip their positions, rolling him over and slamming his hands down above his head with the other elemental laying on top to pin him down.

Chillby panted and growled in pleasure as he watched his twin down below. “I’ll give you this, You’re actually much stronger than you look. But don’t think just because I gave you a compliment you get to be the one pinning me~” He smirked down at the other with narrowed eyes.

What….what was that tone in Chillby’s voice? Did he just imagine that or- !!! Grillby’s fire cracked and expanded as he flushed heavily. The way his duplicate was looking at him right now, there was no mistaking that lustful expression. He quickly shoved a foot between their bodies and kicked the other off, sending him flying a few feet. Getting up, he tried to hurry to the back exit of the bar.

The purple elemental inhaled sharply as his breath was knocked out of him. He shot up however, tackling Grillby with all his weight and pinning Grillby up against the bar. “Ah. That was sneaky. But now I’m definitely not letting you go.” Grinding his hips hard into Grillby’s ass he smirked. “I saw the way you blushed just now. That was pretty cute.” He pressed the other hard into the wood of the bar, sure to make it uncomfortable. “Are you having as much fun as I am right now?~”

Grillby growled in slight pain, fire hissing as he was both flustered and pissed. The wood of the bar dug sharply into his hips. He knew exactly what was poking his ass as well. Embarrassingly enough he WAS getting a little excited in this situation. He never told anyone, but the idea of him being fucked over his beloved bar had been an existing fantasy for some time. He just…never thought it to be a possibility that the one taking him would be himself. He tried to squirm out of Chillby’s grip, but stopped immediately with a major blush as the friction only made the purple male moan and grind back into him. This was…..this was a bit of a sticky situation.

Chillby smirked, still grinding his now fully hard cock into his look alike’s ass. “Aw, don’t want to keep squirming for me? But it felt so nice~” He chuckled darkly, “Or perhaps you deserve to feel some of it too.”

Grillby gasped louder than expected as he felt the other’s hand slip down his pants and begin to stroke his hardening member. He dug his nails into the bar as he tried not to roll his hips. The other’s laughter at him as Chillby now knew he was hard made him snarl in embarrassment. Being in this position was both degrading and hot as hell.

“You really are me. Getting excited over some good old fashioned rough housing. You’re enjoying me pressing you up against this bar and dominating you far more than you’re letting on.” He snickered, sliding down Grillby’s pants just above his knees. Grillby’s gasp and shy growl as his cock sprung free made the purple elemental moan quietly in anticipation. Fuck he was starting to get pretty into this. He leaned closer to the other, whispering huskily. “You want this. I can feel you as you throb against my hand in need. Your body is melding against mine right now, getting hotter.” He growled lowly as he pressed his cock between Grillby’s cheeks. “Give me the word, and I’ll make you scream~”

Grillby gave a raspy moan, losing himself to the dirty words Chillby was whispering. He was in fact twitching in the other’s hand. Hell his cock was already dripping pre with how horny he was at the moment. His fire expanded and popped as he was asked permission, how embarrassing. How on Earth was he supposed to say no though, when he felt that large cock rubbing teasingly at his hole? He looked away, pride stinging a little as he couldn’t believe what he was about to say. He muttered quietly, “Please.” 

Chillby almost hadn’t heard it, but when he did he grinned wide. Pressing himself against his twin he slowly began to press inside. He hissed lightly, the other was tight and it felt fucking amazing. Not to mention Grillby’s moan and how it cracked. “Fuck you’re so tight. You don’t get much of this do you?” He huffed in pleasure and slight impatience as he stopped moving once fully sheathed. It felt good to have someone who was his temperature around him, most of those he fucked were so cold. 

Grillby’s breathing was short and choppy, he felt so full with his copy inside him. It was almost too much to handle but that was what felt so addicting. How was he supposed to buffer the claw marks out of the bar table later? Thank goodness for fireproof wood, no doubt it would have been singed by now with how Chillby had him pressed over the Bar. He grunted in surprise as suddenly he was bent fully over the long table and had his face held down onto it. Chillby had placed his hand on the other’s head, keeping his cheek smooshed into the Bar. He let out a shocked cry as it seemed the purple elemental had lost his patience and began thrusting hard and fast. Grillby couldn’t keep his mouth shut now, little moans to loud cries. He hadn’t had this in some time now, lately he’d been so busy with work. The way Chillby’s fire meshed with his own caused the most unique sparks of pleasure.

Chillby growled and moaned, one hand on Grillby’s head to hold him down and the other digging it’s nails into the other’s hip. Both of their bodies expanded, cracking and popping loudly as the restaurant was well lit. “This- ffffff this ass is mine now got it? No one else is gonna fucking reck this ass but me.” He growled possessively, thrusting hard and deep. He was going to make sure Grillby couldn’t walk by the time he was done.

The red elemental moaned loud, cheek rubbing back and forth on the table with the power of Chillby’s thrusts. He was getting closer and closer but it wasn’t enough yet. He shuddered and grew brighter at the words, nodding as best as he could. “T-touch me. P-please.” He wasn’t much of a talker before, but it was actually difficult to plead when the other was reaching so deep inside him.

The purple male smirked while breathing heavily. “Heh.” He grabbed Grillby’s leaking cock and began stroking it, fast and in time with his thrusts. “Gonna f-fill you with my cum. Nhh~ Make you remember every little mark on this table and know who owns y-you.” He bit hard into Grillby’s shoulder as he thrusted as hard and fast as he could, making the sturdy table creak with the pressure. He grunted and stilled a few thrusts later, heavy spurts of molten come filling the red elemental’s hole.

Grillby cried out loudly at the heat, hot enough for him to even fill the difference. He couldn’t stop it if he wanted to. He came right after, his own come burning into the heat resistant wood and seeping into it to leave a forever lasting scorch mark.

They remained their panting heavily as Chillby rested on top of the other. Their fire slowly calmed back down and the restaurant became a little dimmer. As Chillby pulled out and stood up he laughed genuinely, a puddle of dark purple was visible from Grillby’s lower stomach.


End file.
